kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Eternity
Kingdom Hearts: Eternity is a fan-made game created by Lupin Stone around the summer of 2016. The story centers around Sora's and Kairi's son, Hunter, and his friends, Erde, Strom, and Himmel. Story The player(s) visits worlds twice. The default partners are Erde, Strom, and Himmel. The story begins with Hunter, the Prince of Destiny Islands, having the same dream as his father before him. When he awakens, he discovers to have gained the ability to wield the Keyblade. He goes to his father, Sora, the King of Destiny Island, and his mother, Kairi, the Queen of Destiny Island. They told Hunter that this is a sign that the Darkness is raising again and that they must do something about it. They tell their son to go to the Land of Departure. So Hunter takes the Gummie Ship to the Land of Departure to train to become a proper Keyblade Wielder. The story jumps six months later. During this time, Hunter became friends with Erde, a girl who has great strength, Strom, a boy who is skilled in magic, and Himmel, who is very fast. On day, Sora arrives and gives his son and his friends their first mission as Keyblade Wielders: Go to various worlds, find their hearts which have taken the form of living beings, and protect them from the Darkness. Sora reveals that these beings who bear their worlds' hearts can easily give up those hearts to another or be tempted to yield to the Darkness. If this happens, that world will fall into chaos and darkness. Hunter accepts and he and his friends venture out into the Sea of Worlds to protect the worlds from the Darkness. Along the way, the four come to learn more about each other and themselves. Especially Hunter, who discovers that his is not technically Sora's son. He's really Sora's clone made with his and Kairi's DNA. They reveal that this was because by the time Sora had finally mange to permanently defeat Master Xehanort, he and Kairi were already past the age of bearing children. However, sometime after Hunter left for the Land of Departure, they learned they were wrong and that Kairi was now pregnant. Hunter, believing that his life was a lie, was heartbroken. When he was alone with despair, he is approached by Young Xehanort who claimed he came to help Hunter get revenge on Sora, Kairi, and their soon to be child for using him as a substitute for something they feared would never happen. At first, Hunter declined, know full well who Xehanort is, but Xehanort tempted him by show Hunter his own worst memories and made him believe that no one loved him. Angered, Hunter accepted Xehanort's offer and became a vessel for Master Xehanort. When he came to Destiny Islands on the day Kairi was due to give birth, Hunter came to kill Sora and Kairi and their child. Sora, refusing to believe his son has become a vessel, tries to use his Keyblade to free Hunter from the Darkness by helping him remember all the good time they had together and letting him know that they really do love him. But just as Hunter was returning to the Light, Young Xehanort comes and convinces Hunter that all those good memories were an illusion. At first, Hunter believes him, but Yuki Villiers, daughter of Snow and Serah Villiers, comes up and embraces Hunter and reveals that those memories are real and that his parents love him and will still love him after their child is born. Hunter then returns to the Light and is no longer a vessel. Angered by this, Young Xehanort engages Hunter in a Keyblade fight which Hunter won and forces Young Xehanort to flee. After that, Kairi gives birth to hers and Sora's son, Kaze. But later, Young Xehanort steal Kaze and Sora and Hunter to meet him in the Keyblade Graveyard and hand over Hunter or Kaze will be made into a vessel for Master Xehanort. They go to the Keyblade Graveyard where they meet with Young Xehanort and Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort says that Hunter maybe the key to restore the X-Blade as he was made and not born and therefore has a blank heart. If Hunter becomes the thirteenth vessel for the thirteenth Darkness, the X-Blade will be restored. But Hunter refused and demanded that he and Master Xehanort fight for it. If Hunter wins, Master Xehanort must return Kaze, return to the Darkness where he belongs and never return. Master Xehanort agrees, but only if Young Xehanort be the one to fight Hunter as his own powers are growing weaker with age. Hunter wins and Master Xehanort is sent back to the Darkness and Kaze is safe. However, Young Xehanort promises that he will not give up on Hunter until he becomes a vessel. Sora, Hunter, and Kaze return to the Destiny Island with their friends and family and celebrate Hunter defeating Xehanort and Kaze's birth. Sora tells Hunter that even though he's a clone, he and Kairi will still love him as their son and now Kaze will love him too. He also tells Hunter that Young Xehanort is still out there and Hunter says "We'll be ready." Characters Main playable characters * Hunter * Erde * Strom * Himmel Destiny Island * King Sora (party member) * Queen Kairi * Master Riku * Kaze Land of Departure * Master Peon * Master Shara * Yuki Villiers * Master Aqua * Master Naminé * LoD students * Keyblade Masters City of Moonlight (Sailor Moon) * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (party member) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (party member) * Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon (party member) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars * Makoto "Mako" Kino/Sailor Jupiter * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune * Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn * Dr. Souichi Tomoe (first visit boss with Kaolinite) * Kaolinite (first visit boss with Dr. Tomoe) * Mistress 9 (first visit boss with Pharaoh 90) * Pharaoh 90 (first visit boss with Mistress 9) Paradigm City (The Big O) * Rodger Smith * R. Dorothy Wayneright (party member) * Norman Burg * Big O * Alan Gabriel (first visit boss) * Alex Rosewater (second visit boss with Big Fau) * Big Fau (second visit boss with Alex Rosewater) Enchancia (Sofia the First) * Princess Sofia (party member) * Clover * King Roland * Queen Miranda * Princess Amber * Prince James * Cedric the Sorcerer * Princess Ivy (second visit boss) * Aunt Tilly (optional boss) Neverland (Return to Neverland) * Peter Pan (party member) * Jane (party member) * Tinker Bell * Captain Hook (second visit boss) * Mr. Smee Hyrule (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * Link (party member) * Navi * Princess Zelda * Ganondorf * Ganon (second visit boss) Neo-Tokyo (Akira) * Shotaro Kaneda (party member) * Tetsuo Shima (first visit boss) * Kei * Colonel Shikishima * The Espers (Kiyoko, Takashi, and Masaru) * Akira Sternbild (Tiger & Bunny) * Kotetsu Kaburagi/Wild Tiger (party member) * Barnaby Brooks Jr. (party member) * Karina Lyle/Blue Rose * Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone * Keith Goodman/Sky High * Pao-Lin Huang/Dragon Kid * Antonio Lopez/Rock Bison * Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem * Agnes Joubert * Albert Maverick * Alexander Lloyds * Saito * Lunatic (optional boss) * Kaede Kaburagi * Ben Jackson * Jake Martinez (first visit boss) * Kriem * H-01 (second visit boss) Rock n' Roll City (Jem and the Holograms) * Jem and the Holograms * Rio Pacheco * Starlight Girls * The Misfits * The Stingers * Eric Raymond Republic City (Legend of Korra) * Avatar Korra * Mako * Bolin * Pabu * Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps * Golden Temple Tigerdillos * Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards * Pinnacle Palace Platypus Bears * Red Sands Rabaroos * White Falls Wolfbats Keyblade Graveyard * Young Xehanort * Master Xehanort Voice cast English * Derek Stephen Prince-Hunter, Rio Pacheco * Laura Bailey-Erde, Pao-Lin Huang/Dragon Kid * Bumper Robinson-Strom, Master Peon * Charlie Schlatter-Himmel, Link * Steven Blum-Sora, Rodger Smith, Jake Martinez * Hayden Panettiere-Kairi * Clancy Brown-Riku * Selah Victor-Master Shara * Erin Fitzgerald-Yuki Villiers, Kimber Benton * Stephanie Sheh-Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Jane, Kriem, Pizzazz * Robbie Daymond-Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask, Riot * Kate Higgins-Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Cristina Valenzuela-Rei Hino/Sailor Marz, Princess Zelda * Amanda Celine Miller-Makoto "Mako" Kino/Sailor Jupiter * Cherami Leigh-Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Navi * Erica Mendez-Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus * Lauren Landa-Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune * Veronica Taylor-Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto, Roxy * Christine Marie Cabanos-Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Mistress 9, Aja * Keith Silverstein-Dr. Souichi Tomoe, Ganondorf * Tara Platt-Kaolinite, Agnes Joubert * Jeff Lumby-Pharaoh 90 * Lia Sargent-R. Dorothy Wayneright, Raya, Stormer * Alan Oppenheimer-Norman Burg * Crispin Freeman-Alan Gabriel * Michael Forest-Alex Rosewater * Ariel Winter-Princess Sofia * Wayne Brady-Clover * Travis Willingham-King Roland, Antonio Lopez/Rock Bison * Sara Ramirez-Queen Miranda * Darcy Rose Byrnes-Princess Amber * Zach Callison-Prince James * Jess Harnell-Cedric the Sorcerer * Anna Camp-Princess Ivy * Bonnie Hunt-Aunt Tilly * Adam Wylie-Peter Pan * Corey Burton-Captain Hook, Eric Raymond * Jeff Bennett-Mr. Smee * Johnny Yong Bosch-Shotaro Kaneda * Joshua Seth-Tetsuo Shima * Wendee Lee-Kei, Jerrica Benton/Jem * Jamieson Price-Colonel Shikishima * Sandy Fox, Cody MacKenzie, and Chloe Thornton-The Espers * Wally Wingert-Kotetsu Kaburagi/Wild Tiger * Yuri Lowenthal-Barnaby Brooks Jr. * Kari Wahlgren-Karina Lyle/Blue Rose, Jetta * Michael Sinterniklaas-Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone * Patrick Seitz-Keith Goodman/Sky High * John Eric Bentley-Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem * Jamieson Price-Albert Maverick * Dan Norris-Alexander Lloyds * Dave Wittenberg-Saito * Liam O'Brian-Lunatic * Eden Riegel-Kaede Kaburagi, Rapture * Beau Billingslea-Ben Jackson * Janet Varney-Avatar Korra * David Faustino-Mako * P.J. Byrne-Bolin * Dee Bradley Baker-Pabu * Maurice LaMarche-Master Xehanort * Benjamin Diskin-Young Xehanort Category:Stories